


Shake that Body

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Let's keep up the OTP images, Oh one of my original OTPs for this character, Song fic #10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuzu dancing with Yuto





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally: I am getting a streak of OTPs for song fics with this one being my third in a row. (Diodeshipping from Pokemon being the other and Fakiru from Princess Tutu being the last one I wrote [T-T my heart has not recovered from writing that one {a long one at that for my record of song fics}]
> 
> I mainly shipped Yuzu with Yuto ever since their first meeting and while this is not my first written work of this ship it is the first non toxicity one.

Listening to the music in the dance floor she could not help jive to the pounding beat in the music as she would shake her hips. She listened to the music taking some steps to the beat feeling confident with each beat as she danced. She opened her eyes seeing others around her dancing except for a young male that was just leaning on table of the table in the booth, looking at everything with serious grey eyes. She could tell he was not feeling the upbeat rhythm of the music or rather it was not stimulating enough for the fellow. 

 

‘He’s gorgeous.’ Yuzu thought as she made some dance steps in tune to approach him in the booth. He looked like the serious bad boy as he wore his black leather jacket with some chains for wristband. The serious bad boy that was her type. 

 

“Excuse me.” Yuzu called out to him pumped up from the music. The bad boy turned to face her from the table.

 

“You’re Yuto right?” Yuzu asked recognizing the boy as her crush from her class. The other gave a nod from the head as he leaned his chin against his right hand in a casual manner.

 

“Yes.” Yuto answered as he looked at the young girl in an uninterested manner. Yuzu felt offended by Yuto’s reaction.

 

‘The nerve of this guy!’ Yuzu thought as she slammed both of her hands in the table feeling the beat from the music stimulating her. Yuto recoiled from the force as he lowered his right arm and raised his manner in a retreating manner.

 

“You’re coming with me mister!” Yuzu snapped as she snatched Yuto’s arm from the table pulling him. Yuto was astonished as the girl pulled him to the dance floor. Yuzu started to give a little jive as she felt high in power from the musical beat that surrounded the area. Yuto sweatdropped feeling her determination as she took a harsh stomp toward him. 

 

“You’re a hell of a guy if you cannot move to the beat!” Yuzu snapped at him. Yuto felt as if she was threatening him and took a step back.

 

‘You can’t hit girls!’ Yuto thought. He did not know what the girl had planned for him but it did not appear to be so violent. He crossed his arms as he turned away from her.

 

“I do not dance.” Yuto responded in a deadpan tone. While he understood the idea behind it he never felt stimulated to just shake his body to the beat. Even Shun, his best friend, would shake his butt to some music and tilt his head as he registered the beat but all he could come up with was a small step as he would be sensitive to the sound. 

 

“Then you better step it up with me.” Yuzu said as she grabbed the boy’s hands forcing them to move as she stepped in a fast paced to the new sound that played. Yuto felt his body become exhausted as he danced this awkward dance with her moving his feet to make sure he never fell down on the floor. As the music ended Yuto assumed that so did the dancing. What he did not expect was for Yuzu to follow him to the booth. 

 

“What is it?” Yuto questioned her. Yuzu placed her hands in her hips. 

 

“Do you know who I am?” Yuzu asked.

 

“The choir girl.” Yuto responded from his observation of his classmate. Yuzu was a bit surprised he at least knew that much. She was however still irritated.

 

“Yes.” Yuzu confirmed before extending her right hand with her index finger tilting as she started tilting it at him as if pointing to a fault in him.

 

“I am Yuzu Hiragi. I have History Class with you. Will you go out with me?” Yuzu told him as she tilted her finger with each point. Yuto was surprised by her last point.

 

‘Seriously.’ Yuto thought in a deadpan tone. The girl was asking him out in this manner.

 

‘You cannot be serious.’ Yuto thought as he exhaled a breath turning his head away from her. 

 

“You drag me to dance and then you introduce yourself? You might have to think on the order that you are doing these things.” Yuto told her. Yuzu felt as if a small pin had been shot by a cannon in her heart. Yuto then turned to her.

 

“I accept your offer.” Yuto said. Yuzu heard what he said and was shocked as Yuto just walked away.

 

“Hold it.” Yuzu said as she grabbed Yuto’s right arm.

 

“I am not done! How am I supposed to even hang out with you when I do not even have a way to call you?! Also who gave you the right to just walk away! Just because boys think that they can walk away from this as if nothing just happened does not mean that I will let you do the same!” Yuzu scolded him as she poked his chest for each point. 

 

‘She’s a tenacious one. I will give her that.’ Yuto thought as he sweatdropped. Though he knew that already from what he had seen in class. Yuzu then took out her cell phone with her left finger raised expectantly. 

 

‘She’s wants me to give mine to her?!’ Yuto noted unexpectedly. He shook the back of his black hair with his left hand nervously. 

 

“Well?” Yuzu demanded. Yuto sighed as he told her his number. Yuzu tapped on her phone the numbers and then pressed the call icon. Yuto’s phone vibrated and Yuzu became chipper at the confirmation of having his number.

 

“I’ll see you later.” Yuzu said as she ran out. Yuto was shocked that she had just left him right then and there. That was not a reaction he expected to encounter! 

 

‘She’s an odd one.’ Yuto thought as he felt his phone vibrate from receiving a message. Yuto looked to see it was from a random number sequence. Knowing it was most likely from Yuzu he opened it up to see what it read.

 

‘Make sure to wear your black tie to class. It looks good on you’ It read. Yuto blushed at the comment he had just read. He did not think anyone paid attention to his use of ties.

 

“Such a pusher.” Yuto noted but gave a small smile. He never would have expected Yuzu to even recognize him from how silent he was in class.

**Author's Note:**

> *listens to 'Super Bass' by Nicki Minaj* 'Image of Yuzu being so bashful as she approaches Yuto appears and later he starts scolding the other at the beginning of the song appears.'
> 
> "Why the heck do I only picture Yuzu as mainly angry all the time?"
> 
> *Listens to lyrics 'Uhn Yes, I did! Yes, I did! Somebody please tell him who the fluff I is!'*
> 
> "Sadly I can see Yuzu being that confident as she scolds someone."


End file.
